Fishing chairs which are used for fishing for large game fish such as marlin, tuna, sword and the like, have long been known and have generally consisted of a supporting column about which a chair is swivelly mounted. An early example of a fishing chair is seen, for example, in the McCoy U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,571. Foot rests which are associated with the chair became necessary when one realized that, in effect, when fighting a big game fish, the fisherman found himself utilizing his feet as support while working the fishing rod. Examples of fishing chairs with foot rests are seen as, for example, in the Larson patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,910 and in the Quartullo patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,916.